cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meatkin Pie
Meakin Pie, known as Meatkin Pie Mk. II in January 2008, is a meat pie who grew in fame in the Random Insanity Alliance after successfully winning several Captain Planet elections starting in May 2007. In the election for Captain Planet at the end of May a pie successfully defeated Damen. After the election a vote was held to figure out what kind of pie it was that won. Meatkin Pie was snuck onto the ballot after Meat Pie and Pumpkin Pie, thus starting the legend of Meatkin Pie. Political history Initial Fame After becoming the Captain Planet for June, Meatkin Pie was once again nominated for the position for the elections at the end of the month and once again won a victory over Damen winning 57.58% of the votes. It seemed though that his rival started to become more popular as while Meatkin Pie won the next election, he only won 53.66% of the votes, slimly defeating Damen. For the August election, however, Damen choose not to run and the election ended up being between Meatkin Pie, zblewski, and Kaiser. Captain Planet ending up winning with 47.22% of the votes. Declining Fame The controversial September election became Meatkin Pie's first loss whereas he came in last place in an election with five candidates. After taking the month to regroup his skills, Meatkin Pie still ended up losing to Supertwigs1013 in the following election. For the November elections, two of which were held, Meatkin Pie only ran in the original and did not run in the re-scheduled elections due to his poor performance. Meatkin Pie Mk. II In the December elections Meatkin Pie returned, but under a new name. This time he was known as Meatkin Pie Mk. II in an attempt to re-gain past voters as a newer and better Meatkin Pie. This strange tactic paid off as Meatkin Pie had finally once again won an election, defeating Shadow. Disappearance For unknown reasons Meatkin Pie was not seen again until the May election when he finally reappeared on the ballot. With no reason given for the disappearance, Meatkin Pie did not appear on the Feburary, March, or April ballots for Captain Planet. Return Meatkin Pie returned as mysteriously as he left in the May elections with no notice given beforehand. While he was defeated by Apophis775, he ended up in a three-way tie for second place with Shadow and dester55. In the June elections he won 18.75% of the votes but came in third place behind the incumbent Apophis775 and the winner Shadow. Meatkin Pie finally tasted victory in the July elections when he defeated Shadow and ganon5 with 45.16% of the votes becoming the Captain Planet for August. While he lost the September election to his rival 'Kenny's Cock', coming tied in last place with only 10.53% of the vote, he did return and win the October elections with 38.89% of the votes. Representatives Due to the fact Meatkin Pie is an inanimate object the person who wins second place behind Meatkin Pie in the Captain Planet election becomes the representative winner for Meaktin Pie. These representatives were Damen for July and August, Kaiser for September, Shadow for January and August, and both Shadow and SWAT128 for October. Positions Category:Random Insanity Alliance Category:Captain Planets of the Random Insanity Alliance